


a.m.

by yaint



Series: one word prompts [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Short n sweet, Women Loving Women, girlfriends being girlfriends, just pure fluff, sansa stark is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaint/pseuds/yaint
Summary: Sansa really loves her girlfriends. Also, sleeping in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt - 'morning'
> 
> listen....i live for happy sansa and her girlfriend(s)
> 
> also i can't believe the lack of fics for this legendary ship

 

Sansa woke with the sun shining in her eyes, and thought she could've slept for hours longer, had the curtains been drawn. She groaned, turning her face into her pillow.    
  
She heard Dany laugh a little beside her, and a warm hand wrapped around her middle. "Morning."    
  
Sansa shushed her, pulling a displeased face.    
  
"I've got to go soon, babe," Daenerys said, pushing a tendril of red hair behind Sansa's ear. "I've got work today."    
  
"Don't go," Sansa mumbled, pulling her closer. "You're warm."    
  
Dany laughed again, pressing herself close to Sansa and kissing her temple. "You should get up soon too. You've got class later."    
  
"Got plenty of time," Sansa said, turning over to face her girlfriend. "Where's Margaery?"    
  
"Making breakfast."    
  
Sansa frowned. She liked waking up with the both of them surrounding her, a bed of limbs and long hair.    
  
"We can get up," Dany said, pushing herself up on her elbow. "And spend the morning together. If you'd only get out of bed," she smiled, running a thumb across Sansa's cheek.    
  
Sansa smiled a little, leaning into the touch. "But the bed's so warm. And cozy. And I have three hours before I have to leave."    
  
"You won't be cold if you put some clothes on," Dany told her, poking her exposed tummy. "I'll pick some out for you?"    
  
"God, no," Sansa scrunched up her nose. "I'd end up in a gown or something."    
  
Dany stood up anyway, walking into the closet. "That'd be a pretty sight. We should go dress shopping."    
  
"I'm good with a sweater, thanks," she said, resting her arm over her eyes to block out the light. "You should tell Margaery to bring breakfast to bed."    
  
"Do you plan on staying there until the last possible minute?"    
  
"Course," she sighed, pulling the blanket up over to her chin. "I'll leave like ten minutes before class. Then come home and crawl back into bed."    
  
Dany came back with clothes draped over her arm -not a gown, she'd point out, jeans and, as requested, a sweater. She set them on the edge of the bed and crawled across to Sansa's side, pecking a kiss to her lips. "You spoiled thing. I'll go get Margaery."    
  
Sansa put her hands on Dany's cheeks, pulling her into a longer, sweeter kiss, breaking off with a smile. "And the food."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for margaery not making an appearance but i plan on writing more sansa/margaery/daenerys so


End file.
